1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a current collection system for supplying an electric power to a travelling body and particularly to a high speed travelling body such as a linear motor car or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, current collection systems of the type having rigid trolley rails (hereinafter will be called a trolley rails for short) which are continuously arranged one after another and arranged to be held between a pair of current collecting contactors (hereinafter will be called contactors) of a current collector which is attached to a travelling body have been popularly used and particularly for high speed travelling bodies.
However, in view of the expansion and contraction of the trolley rail which take place with variation in temperature in the direction of the track, it is absolutely necessary to provide a certain given degree of gap between trolley rails to be continuously arranged one after another. Therefore, the current collection system of this type necessitates a thorough study to solve a problem that arises when the travelling body passes over such gap parts. In other words, the travelling body frequently passes over the gap parts where the travelling body is used to travel at a high speed and it is important to ensure continuation of current collection and effective prevention of contactors from being damaged. The present invention is directed to the solution of this problem.